Here's Your Chance
by evans516
Summary: Kelly finally gets a chance to talk to Andy about what's been going on with him and Lacey. One-shot based off "Wrong But Right." Complete!


**i know i said no more new stories but since this is a one shot i figured why not! lol hope you like it :)**

_Here's Your Chance_

Kelly wasn't sure what happened.

One second, he was next to Casey searching an office building for any remaining civilians, the next he was sitting on a park bench. It wasn't just any park bench though, it was the park he and Andy used to come to as kids. It had since been torn down when they were teenagers, a parking lot built over it for the building next to it. But it somehow looked the same way it did when they were five.

"What the..."

"Hey man," Andy greeted him, coming to sit down next to him.

"Andy?" Kelly asked with surprise. "How are you here?"

"What do you remember?" Andy asked him. Kelly thought harder. He was walking with Casey, with Casey a few steps ahead of him. He was calling out to anyone that might still be stuck in the building. That was when the floor gave out and he felt himself falling.

"Oh my God," Kelly gasped. "Am I dead?" he asked fearfully. He couldn't leave yet, he couldn't abandon Lacey to raise their two year old on her own.

"You're sort of in between," Andy tried to explain. "Got yourself knocked out pretty good, you're on your way to the hospital."

"Damn," Kelly mumbled, relaxing back against the bench. "...am I stuck here?"

"I really hope not," Andy admitted. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he hoped that Kelly was able to get out of here. It wasn't bad where he was by any means. It was peaceful and he was able to look in on the people that he cared about most. But, he knew Kelly still had a lot going for him at home, things that Andy hoped his best friend didn't get ripped away from like he had.

"Hey Andy," Kelly said now after they were quiet for a moment. There was something he always felt bad about not talking to Andy about, a guilt he had carried since Andy's death. "Can I ask you something?"

"I can try to answer," Andy smiled at him. Kelly missed that smile more than he realized. "I still don't have all the ins and outs of this place figured out."

"But you knew that I got hurt on the job?" Kelly confirmed and Andy nodded.

"I like to keep an eye out for you guys," Andy admitted. "Watch out for my sons, check in on Lacey."

"...so you know-" Kelly was nervous still even after it had been this long, even after Mrs. Darden confirmed that Andy had known for months about Lacey and Kelly while he was still alive.

"That you got my baby sister pregnant and had to marry her?" Andy joked.

"I...ah..." Kelly had no idea what to say to that.

"I'm just joking around Kel," he laughed. "Yeah, I know." He smiled. "I knew when it was still a secret."

"I'm really sorry I didn't talk to you first man," Kelly apologized. There was just never a right time, and as more time went on, the more uncomfortable Kelly felt bringing it up. The day they decided to tell him was the day Andy had his accident; why did the universe work that way?

"I mean, obviously I could have kicked your ass," Andy continued, smirking. "So, I get why you didn't want to tell me."

"Yeah," Kelly laughed. "I know I really would have been in for it."

"At first," Andy clarified. "But, I don't know," he shrugged now. "I saw you look at her. You never looked at any of the other girls you dated like that." He grinned big. "And I'm so happy for you man! Your little girl is so beautiful."

"I wish you could have met her," Kelly said sadly.

"I know, me too," Andy nodded in agreement. "But, I'll always be looking out for her. And you and Lace," he added on with a smile. "I think you gotta get back man," Andy told him now.

"I hate the thought of you here by yourself," Kelly said sadly, though he obviously wanted to get back to Lacey and Zoe.

"I have great memories," Andy nodded, indicating that he got to relive his greatest moments, his life continuing to flash before his eyes in heaven. "And I get to see you guys whenever I want, so it's not all that bad," he assured him.

"I miss you Andy," Kelly said, unable to believe he hadn't mentioned that yet. "Everyday. And I know Lace misses you like crazy."

"And I miss you guys too," Andy agreed. "We'll all get to be together again." He smiled. "But, not for a very long time."

"Agreed," Kelly said now, feeling like the ground was falling out from underneath him again.

* * *

"He's awake!" he heard Casey's familiar voice saying. "Hey, Lace, c'mere," he said, poking his head out into the hall where Lacey was letting a restless Zoe walk around. "He's up."

"Thank God," Lacey said, scooping Zoe up and hurrying back to the room.

"Daddy?" Zoe was asking as they came in, seeing him in the hospital bed.

"Mmm, yeah," Kelly groaned. He was in all kinds of pain, recalling his fall now. "I'm here Zoe."

"Kisses better?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, I bet so," Kelly nodded, trying to be enthusiastic even though he was worn out. Lacey held Zoe over Kelly and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm all better," Kelly promised and Zoe smiled big.

"Daddy sleepy?" Zoe asked.

"Daddy's lucky," Casey chimed in, though he smiled at his friend.

"We're so happy to see you," Lacey said now, holding Zoe in one arm, resting her hand over Kelly's. He turned his hand over to hold hers.

"I'm happy to see you too," Kelly said, squeezing her hand.

"You've definitely got someone looking out for you," Lacey said lightly.

"Don't I know it," Kelly nodded, thinking of Andy and how he wished he was here.

**thanks for reading! :) i really hope you liked it! sorry it was short, it was all i had though! please let me know what you thought! :)**

**also, there's a poll in my profile regarding all my stories if you would please feed my curiosity! :)**


End file.
